Immortally Yours
by wereleopard
Summary: Death is not always the end of something it could be the step into a new life, one that was not expected. ok this summary totally sucks NB These are the alternate chapters from my Immortal Beloved story, I had a few replies that liked the CordyMethos pa
1. Chapter 1

Crossover: Angel/Highlander/Buffy/Highlander The Raven

Pairing: Cordelia/Methos

Rating: PG to NC 17

Summary: Death is not always the end of something it could be the step into a new life, one that was not expected. (ok this summary totally sucks)

Spoilers: Angel up to your welcome and not sure about Highlander you just need to know the characters Duncan, Amanda, Joe and Methos.

1/26

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own it I don't I also don't own anything to do with Highlander I am poor and not making any money from this.

N/B These are the alternate chapters from my Immortal Beloved story, I had a few replies that liked the Cordy/Methos pairing so I have re-written it to be based on those characters. So in a lot of the chapters it will be almost identical but it will be more cordy/methos but the end is going to be completely different.

Feedback: Yes please I will and can beg please, please, please, please, please etc. You get the drift.

Thanks Vivian for the beta'ing

IMMORTALLY YOURS **Chapter One**

**The End and The Beginning.**

A man in a long black cloak looked over the bed, of a beautiful young woman. This was one of the times that it was going to be so easy, the sense the pre-immortals was easy to read and all he had to do was kill them. After their first death just as they awoke as an immortal he took their heads. He had been at this so long now and was tired of the chasing then the big battle their had to be an easier way and yes he knew that he was breaking rules of fairness but what did he care he wanted to be the one left standing. Of course there still was the odd battle just to keep up his fighting skills otherwise in the end the other immortal would be a better swordsman so all this planning would have gone straight out of the window.

Adam Pierson, an ordinary looking man until you looked into his eyes and saw that they looked a lot older, made his way through the hospital; he had hated them ever since Alexa died. The immortal knew that when he met her she would die at some point but he had fallen in love with her before he found out that she was dying.

The familiar buzz echoed through his head, body stopping and turning around looking to try and figure out where the other immortal was and most importantly, was he or she after him. A nurse screamed from one of the rooms, it was obvious why. Adam ran straight there pulling the nurse from the room and running in. Standing in front of him was a man who plunged a large knife deep into the woman's chest who lay on the bed unconscious but her body reacting to the impact of the implement.

The man turned suddenly and stared at Adam, pausing for a moment and then running to the window and jumping out. Adam was lucky that the nurse had just seen the man holding the knife and not him thrusting it into her chest. The immortal rushed to her side as she took in a gulping breath, the first breath of being reborn. He had to get her out of there before anyone came in, before the family could come and find out. Adam felt the rush of another immortal near by. _This is getting ridiculous he thought._ Turning around a doctor walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hi I am Doctor Roberts." The doctor said holding out his hand.

"Adam Pierson" Adam replied taking his hand.

"What happened?"

"I interrupted an immortal who new she was a pre-immortal. He killed her and was waiting for her to come back so he could take her head. I have to get her out of here. She has no way of being able to defend herself." Adam explained.

The Doctor nodded. "Very well I will phone the family and let them know she died and never woke up."

"Never woke up?" Adam asked curiously.

"She was brought in months ago in a coma and never regained consciousness."

"Thank you Dr Roberts"

"Just make sure she lives and gets some training." The doctor ordered.

Adam nodded. "If I don't do it I know someone who will. He is a regular boy scout."

"I'll leave you to well, try and explain it to the young lady she looks like she is coming around." The doctor nodded towards the bed.

"Owww " a feminine voice mumbled from the bed. "Can someone give me a painkiller please?"

Big brown eyes in a beautiful face stared up. Adam just for a moment stopped breathing as he stared at her. Her eyes suddenly looked suspiciously at him until an image filled her head of him and others helping her. She looked up towards the ceiling.

"Oh just great can you get any more vague" she muttered.

Adam looked up at the ceiling with her wondering with whom she was talking to. "Do you know who you are?" he asked carefully.

"Of course I do but who are you?"

Adam shook his head. "Adam Pierson I am trying to find out if you have amnesia or not and what was the last thing you remember."

"Cordelia Chase formally from Sunnydale and now LA I remember everything until I went into slumberland and I may tell you one day if I trust you and well I want to. Are you a doctor?"

He shook his head. "Uhhh no but Dr Roberts said I can take you away from here and I think we better hurry." He said glancing around the room.

"What's going on?" She asked, Cordy could sense when there was something wrong, if you could read a stoic broody vampire anyone else was easy.

"Well I have a lot to tell you and I'm not sure if you will believe it but I can't tell you here because someone tried to kill you." And he pointed to the hospital gown she was wearing.

"What again geez." Cordy replied calmly, this wasn't the first time and considering her life choice it would not be the last.

"Again?" He sighed Adam really didn't have time for this. He felt the noise in his head and so did Cordelia she turned to him as he turned to the door, it opened and in walked Dr Roberts.

"Hello Cordelia I am Dr Roberts I brought you some clothes so you can leave with Mr. Pierson, he will explain everything to you."

"Well he better and soon." Cordy mumbled as she walked into the bathroom and changed.

"I've told a Mr. Angel that she died and that she never woke up."

Adam nodded and watched the Dr leave closing the door quietly behind him.

"Well let's go then. I am going to be really annoyed with you, the Doctor and the PTB if you are not here to help me." Cordy pouted.

"The PTB?" Adam asked he was supposed to be confusing her not the other way around.

"So what do you need to tell me?" She asked while they walked to the elevator it was late at night and this was a private hospital so there were not many people around.

"Your immortal." Adam whispered into her ear, he felt her body tremble.

Cordy's face flushed at the breath across her lobe, it then occurred to her what this stranger had just said to her, she turned and glared at him. "Oh god you haven't made me a vampire have you because I am gonna stake your ass if you have."

The 5000 year old immortal stopped and looked at her _Ok he didn't expect this_. "Well I haven't done anything to you I am trying to help you. You're not a vampire. Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because the only things that come to, like being immortal are demons or vampires." Cordy glared at him waiting to find out what he had done to her.

"Well don't worry you are neither I will tell you when we get somewhere more private." Adam took hold of her hand and pulled her along.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Adam managed to sneak her out of the hospital as fast as he possibly could. Taking her to back to the hotel room where he had been staying while in LA.

Cordelia looked around eyeing the room critically. "Not bad. I've lived in worse, a lot worse." She shuddered at the memory of her first apartment in LA. A cockroach infested, dirty and sometimes it had running water. It was a nightmare.

"So what would you like to know?" Adam asked as he sat down, indicating for her to do the same.

"Ok I am not a vampire or a demon," Cordy then added quietly. "No more than I was before anyway."

Adam turned to her looking at her suspiciously. "What did you say?" he asked.

"You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine." She said with a smirk.

"How do you know I have any?" Adam asked studying her.

"Oh come on! There has to be something. Everyone has something." Cordy said laughing.

Adam smiled. Her laugh was infectious there was just something about her that he couldn't help but like. From what he had seen Cordelia Chase was breathtakingly honest and it was something he had not seen that often, apart from Amanda.

"Maybe one day." Adam murmured. His secret could not be told to just anyone. There were so many immortals that would like to take his head. "Ok, back to the serious stuff. Your life from now on is not going to be what you would call, normal." His dark eyes full of worry wondering how she would react to this. To say that he was surprised when she laughed was an understatement.

"What my normal or everyone else's?" Cordy asked. "Just tell me already."

"Well you're an immortal. The only way you can die is for someone to take your head. You are now part of the game; there can be only one. Many immortals will be after you."

"My head? Well, it is different from just my eyes I suppose." Adam turned to her, confusion written all over his features. "Sorry please carry on." Cordy smiled at him.

"You have to train with a sword and it's best not to let people know you are an immortal some can't deal with it." Adam said sadly, pain etched through every single word.

"Oh my god, Angel. I have to see him and let him know I am ok." She watched as Adam looked down. "Ok, what is it?"

"Dr Roberts told a Mr Angel that you had died and never woke up."

"He did what?" Cordy screamed loudly at Adam. Didn't they know what it would do to him, of course they didn't. They had no idea he was a brooding vampire. "I have to let him know. I can't let him think I am dead. I just can't"

"Maybe in 6 months you can go and see him. Once you are trained." Cordelia was about to argue when that pain pulsed stronger in her head. Adam picked up a sword and went to the door.

"Hey it's me" said the male voice from beyond it.

Cordelia watched interested in what was going on maybe she could pick up some clues, maybe find out who this Adam Pierson really was.

"McLeod just the immortal I wanted to talk to" Adam said grinning.

McLeod entered suspicion written across his features, then he saw the young woman sitting on a chair watching him, watching them both.

"Cordelia Chase I would like you to meet a friend of mine Duncan McLeod. Duncan Cordelia needs someone to train her." Adam's smile got bigger.

TBC


End file.
